chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Temperature Manipulation
Temperature manipulation, also known as thermokinesis, is the ability to manipulate temperature, creating fire and ice in addition to more subtle changes. Characters *Lola Elliott Athens has this ability naturally. *Isabella Esbanoza also has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked the ability from Izzy. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability from Izzy. *Peter Petrelli has gained this ability in World 2. *Ian Verro has this ability too. *Benjamin Petrelli will also possess this ability naturally. *George Banks has been given this ability using amplified teaching. *Leanne Firelock-Reddan will also have this ability naturally. *Elle Bishop will manifest this ability naturally in World 3. Limits 'Lola Elliott Athens' This ability is mainly linked to Lola's emotions - producing heat when she is happy, fire when angry and coldness if she is sad or frightened. She can also consciously alter temperature, but usually by accessing the relevant emotion. She has used it offensively in many ways, such as producing fire, ice walls and shards, and raising someone's core body temperature to a fatal level. She can also manipulate air temperature to form a shield to protect certain people from these effects, and she is naturally immune to small-to-medium fluctuations in temperature. She has once accidentally used this to permanently freeze her left shoulder and upper arm. 'Isabella Esbanoza' Isabella has shown to manipulate temperatures around her. Her exact limits are unclear, but it is likely that she can change temperatures and create fire and ice by doing so. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Izzy. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie also has the same limits as Izzy. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as Izzy and his niece and nephew. 'Ian Verro' Ian's limits are completely unknown. 'Benjamin Petrelli' Benjamin will be able to control temperatures finely. It will be linked to his emotions similarly to with Lola - heat for happiness and coldness for sadness or fear - though he will also be able to control it consciously. He'll be able to produce fire and ice shards, and use these both offensively and defensively. The ability also gives him immmunity to fluctuations in temperature, and slight immunity to fire and ice. 'George Banks' George can consciously control the temperature of a room or place, as well as another person. He can also create ice and fire but he has very little control over this currently. George is immediately immune to any temperature changes he creates, which means he cannot be burned by fire he has created. However, he could still be burned by natural fire, and by fire created by others. 'Leanne Firelock-Reddan' Leanne will be able to create fire and ice with ease, and the ability will never be tied to her emotions, but she will always find it easier to produce flames. At first, the fire and ice will form in the palms of her hands, and she will need to project them outwards at her target, but she will eventually learn to create them in her vicinity, and later in any area she can see. She will also be capable of producing smaller, subtler temperature changes, but will prefer creating fire and ice. Her ability will be derived from her mother's ability of cryokinesis. 'Elle Bishop World 3' This ability will enable Elle to control the temperature of her surroundings and objects around her. At first, she will need physical contact to raise or lower the temperature. Later she will learn to affect temperature without touch, but she will always find this more difficult to do. Her ability will also enable her to create fire and ice. However, she will not have immunity to temperature changes herself. Similar Abilities *Pyrokinesis and elementokinesis can be used to create fire and heat, as can elementas *Cryokinesis creates ice, frost and cold *Freezing is the ability to reduce the temperature within matter, causing it to freeze *Heat absorption is the ability to absorb heat and release it out as different temperatures *Body temperature manipulation is the ability to control one's own body temperature *Arctic breath is the ability to breathe out cool air and ice *Fire breathing is the ability to breathe out fire *Ice mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into ice *Thermal breath can be used to breathe out fire and ice *Thermal vision can be used to generate fire and ice from one's eyes *Thermal blasts is the ability to propel heat and coldness from one's hands *Thermal touch is the ability to freeze and heat objects with a touch Category:Abilities